


The Wrong Bed-A Kraglin x Yondu smut fanfic

by AstroQuadrant_056



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies)
Genre: Bottom Kraglin Obfonteri, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Top Yondu Udonta
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-10
Updated: 2019-09-14
Packaged: 2020-10-13 22:42:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20590301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AstroQuadrant_056/pseuds/AstroQuadrant_056
Summary: After a drunken night and some strange conversation, Kraglin Obfonteri blames it on the Terran wine for the Captain Yondu’s and his bizarre behaviour. But when he finds himself in the wrong bed, can he stop something that he accidentally started?





	1. Terran Wine

**Author's Note:**

> Hi this is my first fanfic on AO3 I hope you enjoy it. Please look at my second fanfic “You Captivate Me.” It’s also a Yondu + Kraglin smut fanfic (It has zero connection to this one though) . Please don’t forget to give kudos and comments it really makes me super duper happy to hear from my readers. This is space cadet Astro signing off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for viewing my second fanfic space cadets, I’ve edited some specific words in the chapter after some misunderstanding. I appreciate your patience. Enjoys 💫

A warm fire crackled on the tin can of a ship, it’s a wonder it hadn’t fallen apart and left them all drifting in space, the only thing that held it together was grease, duct tape and an buttload of wishful thinking. 

The embers of the flames licking at the roof of the tin can warmed the cold metal ship in the desolate vacuum of space and Yondu seemed to be staring real somber-like into the fire, swilling down cheap alcohol like a fish gulping water as he sat on a splintering wooden box. The sound of snoring echoing around them. 

His voice rasped “Kraglin? ain’t yer ever thought bout bein an honest man?” The question came suddenly and made Kraglin choke on his drink coughing and spluttering all over himself like a fool. 

He needed a while to cough up the drink in his breathing tubes before answering hesitantly this being new territory. “Yes’m sir, n’ honest man?” Kraglin seemed to ponder on that, thinking to himself. “Ain’t likely gon happen Cap’n, m’ sure it ain’t much of uh option ‘n such being what I am n’ stuff.” 

He answered truthfully his voice drawling as he scratched at the stubble on his cheek thoughtfully. “We ain’t made fer honesty.” He said pouring drink down his throat like it would be his last as he stumbled over his words. 

He watched as Yondu hummed thoughtfully before reaching to grab a new bottle of Terran wine near Kraglin and suddenly went tumbling forward if Kraglin hadn’t grabbed him he would have wound up with his face on the ground. A sneer winded up on the Centaurian’s face.

“Aw hell m’ drunk.” He muttered his voice crackling. Warmth seeped into Kraglins arms as he held onto the Centaurian a beat too long. A glazed look seemed to settle on Yondu’s face. As something warm passed between them not understanding but it was a sense of comfort. 

“Gon let go?” The man growled after a while making Kraglins arms loosen their hold reluctantly. “Yes’m Cap’n” His hand supporting the back of the Centaurians spine as he sat upright but unwilling to stop contact between them as he distractedly enjoyed the warmth eminently coming from the man, his hand residing on the back of Yondus back and lower and he would be cupping his ass. 

He’s so muscular, Kraglins throat bobbed as he felt the sinew and muscles of the man’s back run underneath his fingertips. He looked up at Yondu who gave him an especially strange look, a type Kraglin had never seen before, but he reckoned he must have been on the border of offending ta man something awful. 

Yondu only had four looks, one when he was about to pull the rug out from someone assholes feet, two the quiet rage that came from being disrespected which usually followed instant death, three type that joked around with his crew and the fourth was expressionaless gaze, like looking at the grim reaper in the face and praying to God he’s merciful, but this look was far more intense than any other that Kraglin had seen.

He realised this instantly and let go because those that pissed off Yondu usually wound up on the floor with an arrow in their skull.

“R-real Sorry Cap’n ain’t ment ta, ya jus dint look awful sturdy.” His excuses tumbling out of his mouth like trash being shot out of their airlock on a Thursday morning. 

Yondu his expression unreadable crouched down until he was at level with his second mate, red eyes delving quite deeply into Kraglins ocean blue and a tense silence filled the room it was crushing, Kraglin willed his hands to stop shaking and didn’t dare look away, this was a man in front of him that had no problem with decapitating those he thought disrespecting him. 

“Cap’n?” Kraglin questioned his voice wavering.  
Kraglin could feel a sweat drop running down his back waiting to hear a sharp whistle, he could see every line, every itching and every vein on Yondu’s face, he smelled like oil and engine parts, not to mention the tang of Terran wine. 

Kraglin could feel his throat drying up faster than an Ornamiun desert.  
Minutes felt like an eternity.  
A drunken grin sprawled on Yondu’s face.  
“Boo.” He said drunkenly and a strangled laughter came from Kraglin. 

“Kraglins Ya Know what I like bout yer, yer got ta fear of God in yer.”  
A hand heartily patted Kraglins thigh in a show of comradely.  
“‘N’ I like tat I put it der.....” Yondu rasped his voice rattling in his chest  
Kraglins laughter became a sharp wheeze as he felt the hand that was on his thigh squeeze it, sending a sharp signal to his dick. 

A shiver ran down the poor man’s spine.  
Yondu’s face getting closer to Kraglins. “....S’awful nice.” He drawled a single finger sliding up the man’s thigh.  
Kraglin shot up so fast he conked his head on a dangling light “s-shoot!”he mumbled and backed away nearly stumbling over his own chair as his feet tumbled over themselves gracelessly his back slamming clumsily against the metal interior of the ship. 

“Ow m’” He didn’t remember much other than mumbling some poor excuse about needing to piss before turning his back on the man. But even while awkwardly rubbing at his own shoulder, he could feel a burning gaze on his ass as he sauntered away. 

Must be his imagination he thought to himself and he scolded himself as he drunkenly stumbled through the corridors trying to clear his head and having a hell of a time holding onto the edges of the rusty ship that rocked like a bucking bull as he went in search of a bathroom. 

Whats wrong with you Obfonteri? He thought to himself cursing his own awkwardness. The man was just being friendly and you had to make it all weird. 

He thought this but the ache between his legs said otherwise.

But Kraglin chalked up both their behaviours to being drunk as he crawled along the rocking hallways.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading don’t forget to give kudos and comment space cadets.🌟


	2. Mine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi space cadets this is my second chapter of this fanfic please enjoy. I liked writing it. 18+ maturity ensures this is the scene that makes his fabric for mature audiences because of the big amount of sexy time. This is also a huge chapter so please enjoy that. Signing off Astro.🌟

30 minutes later he closed the bathroom door with a screech, there’s certain qualities about Terran wine, they tasted like crap after three days without being frozen, one bottle could knock a man out for surgery if needed and most important of all they always needed about 30 minutes to fully kick in effect. 

And Kraglin had drank six of them, right now Terran wine was kicking his ass from Earth to Saturn and he could barely see straight let alone walk straight. When he finally managed to get to the door of his quarters he should have been seeing two doors when in reality he was seeing a hard six of them. 

Kraglin played a mental game of tic-tac-toe with which one of these doors was his, before pressing his hand against the scanner. His door opening with a loud screech. He mumbled to himself about needing to oil the door as it shut behind him bathing the room in pitch black. 

He swayed as he took off his shoes and peeled his leather jacket off, his constricting leather pants felt like cages around his legs as he finally stripped free of their oppressive sweaty leathers. The cold air hitting his grimy boxers and tank top. 

He finally settled on the bed sleepily scratching as his stomach as he slumped onto the bed his face pressing into a greasy pillow before pulling the blankets over himself to fight the chill of the room. 

He felt sleep starting to overcome him when a hand suddenly wrapped around his shoulders pulling his back against something warm and sweaty and very much bare chested making his eyes snap open.

A dark husky voice whispered against his ear. “Boy, I knew yer’d come roun’.” A tongue scrapping against the soft inner shell of his ear.  
A squeak scraped from Kraglins throat as he questioningly stated. “C-Cap’n?”  
“Quit yer bablin boy ‘n’ show me yer perty lookin’ package!.” 

A rough hand suddenly grasped Kraglins clothed cock and squeezed really roughly.  
Kraglin rocked his head back nearly head- butting the other man in the chin as he let out a wordless scream on contact. 

The slight glow of red filled the room from Yondu’s implants and Kraglin could tell quite instantly other than being in Yondu’s bed that this was not his room. 

That assaulting hand greedily kneaded and groped at his cock so firmly it made Kraglin buck his hips wildly, not quite sure if he was bucking into Yondu’s hand or away from it, his cock hardening shamefully in the calloused fingers of Yondu, his thin boxers doing nothing to protect against the man’s vicious onslaught and the overwhelming sensation. 

His body not being able to get far away as Yondu’s arms were like steel cables around his shoulders.  
“Cap’n! Cap’n” He begged as he felt something thick and hard prick at his ass.  
“I made er mistake!” His body nearly bending itself in half from the amount of pleasure spiralling through him. 

Fingers pushed underneath Kraglins cock and pinched at his balls nearly making the man double over.  
“Bullshit Krags! Yer come ta ma room all seductive- like and yer wiggle yer hips like yer some kinda present ere unwrapping’ yerself.” 

A soft whine escaped Kraglin the things Yondu was doing with his fingers should have been illegal it was hard to think let alone speak.  
“I-I.” His words was lost on his tongue as he was flipped, a crushing weight on his chest as he was pinned chest to chest with Yondu basically breathing in the other man’s intoxicating scent, sweaty chest pressing into his own, soaking his tank top. 

Scars and all sensations seeping into his skin, he tried not to be distracted by the delicious warmth from the man on top of him and fought against the blue man’s determined hands and exploration of his body, struggling and wriggling with everything in his being like he was a galactic eel. “I-it weren’t like dat C-Cap’n” The rest of his explanation drowned out as a vicious mouth descended onto his.

He keened against those lips arching his back, that thick heavy tongue which knew just how to reach in the right places sweeping along his mouth, that tongue went further down his throat than anything had ever been and those dizzying fingers, Kraglin felt like he lost a whole minute of his life as he whited out with bliss. 

That tongue and mouth slurping at him like he was a bowl of soup.  
Where’d he learn to do that?” Shame engulfed Kraglin as his thoughts were a jumbled mess. That tongue could tie Kraglins own in knots. Juicy lips left Kraglins with a squelch as they both gasped for air. Kraglins lips was soaked in spit and saliva and his mouth tasted like cheap wine, tobacco and something signature to Yondu. 

His chest rising and falling rapidly as a rough hand pressed against his forehead keeping him pressed against the bed, a comforting weight. “Yer gon keep fightin me darlin?”  
His throat felt dry, like he’d eaten too many weavily ships biscuits.  
“P-please C-Cap’n.” This was his last ditch effort to stop the madness that had overcome them both. 

“Damnit Krags!... I ain’t likely gon stop, not when yer asking me all perdy-like, I asked yer a question boy!”  
Yondu’s cock straining in his boxers and brushing Kraglins thigh, it was thick and harder than a steering console and most importantly huge.  
“Well Obfonteri? Wat’s it?”  
He sniffled, the heat of the man above him scolding his body as his chest painfully ached begging for comfort and he already knew the answer, ever since he joined this tin-can of a vessel.

“ N-naw sir.” He said gulping “I won’t fight yer tonight”.  
Another kiss came crashing down on Kraglin the first kiss had been a testing of the waters, real gentle and slow but this was bruising and desperate.

“Mmmm!” Kraglin whimpered against him, his cock harder than it had ever been an arm gathered him from behind and pressed him tugging him roughly against Yondu’s chest, fire burned in his stomach like he had been drinking too much cheap bourbon it scraped at his senses and everything felt heightened. 

The scratchiness of Yondu’s stubble, the fingers that dig into his spine those damn muscular arms. He wrapped his arms around Yondus neck desperate to return the kiss, a low groan hissed from Yondu against Kraglins teeth it was all wet tongue and biting. 

“Fuck Obfonteri.” Yondu hissed when Kraglin bit down on his pillowy soft lips and licked away the aching pain in the other man’s lips.  
“I ain’t waiting fer yer no more Kraglin turn yer ass over.” A hand slapped the back of Kraglins cheeks for effect, It was a warning whatever chance Kraglin had to back out had long since disappeared. 

Kraglin yelped as he was flipped, onto his stomach, Yondus chest pressed against his back. Yondu’s thick arousal had slipped out of his boxers and was quite roughly being rutted against Kraglins ass Yondu was big, bigger than most humans and extremely wide in girth, he could ruin Kraglin, panic seemed to settle into Kraglins chest when realising this.  
“P-please Cap’n, been some time since...I were...” 

a hand suddenly ran itself through Kraglins hair, the soft and rarely sentimental gesture made a sob burst through his throat. As a kiss warmed the back of his neck.  
“Relax Krags, m be real sweet-like with yer goods. You’re gon like this.” 

A gentle wince echoes from Kraglin as something cold and wet pressed at his insides and the relief of lube being pushed into him calmed his anxiety.  
The captains soft kisses up and down his neck distracted him when thick fingers pushed into him making him whine in discomfort. 

“Yer never told me yer had a fine looking arse Obfonteri.” The man above him growled In his ear, Kraglin whimpered embarrassed as he was complimented, his cock pulsing at having the man at such close distance. Yondu moves quickly and efficiently stretching the man underneath him, kissing up and down his neck when the stretch was too uncomfortable and soothing him until Kraglin was almost a weeping mess in his arms.

“I-it hurts Cap’n” a soft kiss pressed against the back of his neck nicely distracted the poor man. “I know Obfonteri, just searching fer yer..” Whatever it was he found it very quickly and jammed his fingers roughly against the bundle of nerves. Kraglins body jerked forward and he screamed in pleasure his eyes wet as pre-cum spurted out staining Yondu’s sheets.  
“C-cap’n? What were that?” 

Came Kraglins small voice in the darkness. A rough chuckle came from behind him as a tongue licked at his ear. “Obfonteri, yer mean ta say yer ain’t never been touched ere?”  
Kraglins horse cry was his only answer as those delicious fingers danced around the nerve, making him tremble. “Were lucky ‘m gon remedy that der crime Krags.” The man above him harshly laughed. 

Fingers roughly ploughed themselves into Kraglins body scrapping agains the sides and making him tremble and roughly yelp into his pillow, they were such vicious fingers drumming at the nerve and making Kraglin into a yelling moaning ball of pleasure.  
Suddenly the fingers left his body pulling out with a squirt and leaving him feeling strangely un-full.

‘Cap’n! Cap’n please don’t yer stop, I feel empty Cap’n!” Kraglins nearly wept from the loss of contact.  
‘I were gon give ya somethin’ better jus yer wait, don’t worry yer perdy little head bout it darlin.”  
Something thick and hard pressed against Kraglin, it was thicker than all five fingers being jammed in his insides his mouth opened but nothing came out.  
“C-Cap’n?” 

“Sssh Krags, it gon fit yer real nice.” Yondu cooed in his ear. “This way it ain’t gon hurt yer’s much.”

Suddenly Yondus hips slammed into the back of Kraglins and Kraglins holler could be heard from the other side of the planet let alone in this small ship. Pain and pleasure burned in his stomach like a cocktail. 

A loud groan roared in his ears. “Obfonteri yer so tight!” 

A soft snivel came from Kraglin his face buried in the sheets underneath him, his eyes wet from the experience of being so jarringly taken. A sour breathe wet the back of his neck and for the first time Kraglin was relieved he was letting him adjust. “I-it hurt somethin b-bad C-Cap’n” He said his voice hagged and almost sobbing. 

A hand came down and stroked back. “It weren’t gon fit no way else Kraglin, relax yer body, If I went awful slow it were gon hurt more darlin’ ” Yondu cooed in his ear apologetic. Kraglin gritted his teeth and closed his eyes his breath ragged and willing himself to close his eyes as warm arms gently stroked his sides. 

It was unusually sentimental-like of the Captain.  
Kraglin knew that it hurt but couldn’t stop the sensation that was tingling up his spine, the soft tendrils or pleasure beating back the pain the more he adjusted. 

A soft voice tenderly stroked at his ear. “Want me ta stop Obfonteri.” After a while it was torturous and something was aching in his gut begging to be filled. “P-please move C-Cap’n m’ okay.” He begged. 

His mouth open as he let out the barest whine, half begging the Captain. A soft wet kiss pressed the to the back of his neck made him shudder. “I’m gon move now boy.” 

The wet sound of flesh hitting flesh lewdly filled the cabin as Yondu pulled himself out to the very tip before ramming himself wetly into the man beneath him. 

A loud cry came from underneath him full of pleasure as Yondu started to roughly ride the poor man. 

Kraglin bucked and whimpered every bump and grind of Yondus cock sent him into rapture he arched and hissed begged every inch of him being filled as Yondu drilling into Kraglins body scratching at all the itches inside him he didn’t know he even had, making him yell and moan as his prostate felt like it was being hit with a battering ram. 

He felt full, more fuller than anything in his entire life, more full than eating an entire turkey for Christmas his body dragged up and down the bed from forcefulness in which Yondu slammed into him. His balls hitting Kraglins, the wood the bed scraping harshly against the metal floor, it was a wonder they didn’t snap the bed from Yondus thrusting. 

Arms wrapped around Kraglins mid-section as he was roughly pushed into from behind again and again, his mouth drooling at the sides as white sparks danced in his head. “C-Cap’n I’m gon, I’m gon...cum!” The tension in his stomach wound up more than a billion engine springs. A growl rustled in his ear “Cum then for me Krags.” 

The man growled and this was Kraglins undoing, his body spasmed his toes curled and he came on the sheets and all over his chest as he screamed the captains name before slumping in the bed quite exhaustedly, not long after a grunt followed his release and he mewled softly as hot spunk gushed into his insides a pleasant sensation dipping into his lower stomach at hearing Yondu yell his name at the height of pleasure.. Yondu carefully rolled them to their sides still inside of Kraglin. 

They laid there in the darkness, Kraglins body felt heavy and tired, he didn’t want to over-stay his welcome and tried to pull away after being given a few gracious minutes to recover.

“M’ s-sorry Cap’n were not gon stick round er nuthin ” but an arm draped around his chest dragging his back into the chest of Yondu and a hand resting in his hair dizzyingly running through his hair. “Yer stayin’ right here Obfonteri, yer hear?” Came the dangerous growl of the man.  
Kraglin hesitated but knew better than to push his luck. 

“Yes’m Cap’n”  
The soft hum of the ships engines lulled him to a peaceful slumber, the Captain still connected to him.  
A soft voice came as that hand patted his head softly. “Yer mine.” Muttered Yondu in his sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don’t forget to give kudos and comments *coughs* ahem especially with this scene it’s my first time writing a full smexy time scene. I posted it as a complete chapter because I really didn’t want to break up the pacing of this specific chapter I hope you like the long read. Thanks space cadets. ✨


	3. You avoiding me?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please enjoy my space cadets 💫 I know a new chapter and so early? It’s like Halloween candy on sale. This is my third chapter of this series and I had so much fun writing this don’t forget to give kudos and comments if you liked this chapter. Signing off Astro. ⭐️

After that drunken sprawl, what the Captain has said had haunted Kraglin, what did he mean by “Mine?”

He had tried his very best to avoid the Cap’n for weeks after that, walking away when he saw him at the end of a corridor even if he needed to go in that direction, stepping out of elevators if the Captain was in it, he even crawled into a vent in the ships engine when he heard Yondu walking down his dead end corridor.

He almost died too when the engine turned on even going as far as to eat his lunch in a storeroom closet so people wouldn’t find him and ask him to go see the Captain. 

But being second in command it was slightly more difficult then that. Especially when the Captain called for him, like right now.  
He could feel his lungs beating in his chest and his heart pumping away in his ears as he stood right in front of the meeting room. The Captain had ordered all crew members to come to the bridge, they had recently stopped on a planet for supplies.

He gulped and walked into the meeting room past the gaggle of rowdy crew mates and stood where he was supposed to, right next to Yondu on his right hand side.  
“As yer all know I like ta keep things real perdy and sweet, like yers truly.” 

Laughter burst through the room, Yondu was many terrible things but he was also damn funny without a doubt. “Were in need of supplies, git, one with ‘least supplies is gon be surprise mince meat tonight or I’m marooning yer on this ere pretty island since yer so fond of it yer hear.” 

There was a silence as this was the fifth time this week Yondu has threatened to turn someone into food, last week had been potato salad. All it took was a sharp whistle and everyone was tumbling over themselves to get out the door. 

Kraglin had hoped to lose himself in the crowd and took a step forward but a sharp voice barked over the top of them all. “Obfonteri c’here look at this ere console, been acting up boy.”” Kraglin stopped in his track and against every fibre in his being turned around and walked up next to the console. 

Their backs both turned to the door. He scanned the console in confusion. Gears in place, shift stick perfectly fine, buttons still attached. “Cap’n” there ain’t nothin ere wrong with yer Console I-“ A hand suddenly squeezed his ass cheek and Kraglins breath hitched. “You been avoid’n me boy?” 

A silence passed between them which made Kraglin realise that a part from the two of them there wasn’t another single soul on board. “I-I weren’t avoidin’ yer Cap’n” his voice higher than he liked turning to his side to look at the stocky man beside him. He gulped when he saw the look Yondu was giving him. 

Look number two a killing type of look. “Yer weren’t were yer Obfonteri? Yondu said not sounding like he bought it for a second as he took a step forward making Kraglin step back to put some space between them backing away as Yondu kept moving forward, the centaurians hands on his own hips every bit the menacing ravager, even for a lanky man like Kraglin it was a scary sight.

“Yes’m sir, I mean no sir, Cap’n” He could feel beads of sweat forming on his forehead. A million excuses forming in his mind but not a single one would calm the quiet look of danger in the older man’s eyes.  
A dark chuckle echoed from the man’s lips but it was humourless.  
“Yes or no Obfonteri.” A slight hiss to his name. 

A gaggle of nonsense slipped out of Kraglins mouth, he felt like his tongue was heavier than a barrel of lead bullets. “S-Sir, C-Cap’n it ain’t, it weren’t... I ju.” His back hit the metal exterior of the ships wall and a hand slammed next to his head as Yondu leaned forward trapped him against the wall and Yondu. 

A slow tongue sliding over Yondus chapped lips. “Yer see ere Obfonteri, don’t right buy that.” His own stomach rolled as he looked into the eyes of Yondu, fear chilling down his back and all sorts of feelings rumbling around in his gut like earth worms, he tried desperately not to look the man in the eyes fearing that he’d see all the questions and doubts in Kraglins mind. 

Yeah they had slept together but Yondu wasn’t the type to be played for a fool. “C-Cap’n? Kraglin said his voice shaking, suddenly Yondu’s hand cupped his chin and forced him to look into the eyes of the criminal himself. 

“Ain’t anyon said yer got real perdy eye’s Obfonteri, dey sparkle somethin real nice-like, bit like an ocean when yer bout wettin yer undies.” Yondu’s teeth showing as he gave Kraglin a toothy smile. “But I ‘specially like em when yer lookin m’way, so yer best be lookin me way. 

Yondu moved in closer further invading the lanky man’s space who looked to be a nervous bundle of fear right now. Yondu was so close his nose was nearly touching Kragglins his red eyes glued to Kraglins ocean blues. 

“Speaking o’ eyes dey say eyes ar’ windows to yer soul. I say hoarse shit.” A laughter grated through the ship tearing down the corridors. A thumb scarred thumb stroked delicately over Kraglins stubble. It’s warmth spreading along Kraglins chin.  
“Thin’ bout m’ eyes Obfonteri, dey see everthin’ on dis ere’ ship.”  
A numbness echoed in Kraglins chest as he looked almost entranced by the veins in Yondu’s eyes he was really pissed.  
The jig is up, but admitting it might mean death Kraglin gulped as he thought to himself.  
“M’ only gon ask yer real-perdy-like once, yer been avoidin’ meh Obfonteri?” 

Kraglins lips trembled, his gaze kept flickering to the nearest door which exited into the corridor. As hysteria set in.  
“N-naw C-Cap’n! I w-were j-“

“BANG” Yondu’s fist had slammed quite violently into the side of the ship punching a hole into the metal just a little bit to the right of Kraglin. “DONT YA LIE TA ME BOY.” Yondu roared. Kraglin yelped in fear every single in his brain firing off to run away.

He tried to throw his weight around and push past Yondu to run away, he only got so much as a step in when Yondu grabbed his shoulders and slammed his back against the door. A wail of fear and pain echoed in the room as Yondu slammed his body into Kraglins pinning him against the ship and Yondu like the meat in a turkey sandwich gripping his hair and keeping and pull back so his head was restrained against the cold metal. 

His heavy stocky chest wetly pressing into Kraglins pinning him like a mouse in a mouse-trap.  
“It a-ain’t like dat C-Cap’n, it a-ain’t.” Kraglin hysteria had set in, his eyes wet around the corners. “I a-ain’t mean ta ‘void ya, p-please Cap’n, please! Le’go! ” He said shuddering as he finally fessed up his hands splayed against the powerful man’s collarbone and upper chest. 

His cheeks wet as new tears spilled down Kraglins grimy cheek, Yondu a blurry watery vision when he looked at him. “Yer a real comely ‘n’ such lookin’ man Obfonteri.” A soft mouth slashed against his and his sobs was absorbed by that wicked mouth that covered his own turning his sobs into a wince at the ruthless way his mouth was taken. 

A tongue wrapped around his lewdly and lapping at his own tongue like he was an oasis in a desert, it wasn’t a neat kiss, it was all messy and squishy.  
Kraglins fingers dig into the man’s coat, clawing at his shirt.  
Before Yondu ripped his mouth away yanking Kraglins hair back his hands still firmly planted in his scalp, Kraglin gasped in grateful loads of oxygen his voice raspy cold spit trailing from his lips. 

“Yer lucky yer a perdy-man, real nice and easy on tha eye balls Obfonteri. But I ain’t gon let yer go, not till yer gon get it in yer skull tha’ I ment it boy!.” He growled low and threatening.  
Kraglins throat bobbed nervously. “S-sir?”  
He asked as a quiet determination seeped into Yondu’s eyes.  
“Yer mine!” Yondu said seethingly a possessiveness to his eyes that was frightening, a softer look graced Yondu’s face as he stared at Kraglin his gaze dropping to a Kraglins mouth. 

“ Tha’ der lips, mine.” He muttered and stroked a finger gently over Kraglins parted lips before softly kissing him, Kraglins eyes fluttered shut and then open as Yondu drew out a breathy sigh.

“This ere arse.” His hand dropped from the shoulder of Kraglin and groped his ass clawing at it like an animal making Kraglin jump as a strangled cry was drawn from his lips. “mine.”

“Dis perdy lil cock.” The hand that went from his ass gripped between Kraglins legs in a death grip. Making him holler his legs nearly turning to jelly. He would have tumbled straight over if Yondu wasn’t pinning him against the wall with his body. “ I will be yankin it straight off yer body boy, because it be mine too.” 

“If anyone be touchin’ s’mine boy, I will be peeling ‘em like dat der grapes yer sa fond o’ ya hear me boy?”  
He gave a warning squeeze, hard enough to make Kraglins lanky body fold like a deck chair. The pain rocketing through his body making him gasp. 

His cock was thankfully released before he was forced to stand up right again Yondu grabbing his arm and yanking him straight. A real pleasant look passed Yondu in the face, his hands had moved to either side of Kraglins gave cupping his cheeks strangely tender like as he backed off slightly giving at least a step or two distance away from him. 

“Now kiss me real fuckin’ perdy-like Obfonteri to say yer real-awful sorry for lying’ through yer teeth.”  
Kraglins stomach quivered he didn’t take Yondu to be the romancin’ type but hell if he didn’t find the proposition romantic in a threatening way, much to his shame he was harder than a steel beam right now from the rough housing he had received, it has been extremely hard to not rut against the man the entire time he held him still.

He swallowed roughly. But this would like agreeing.  
“I ain’t got all day.” A hard look passed on Yondu’s face, a look that said instant death should he refuse Yondu’s advances. He was well and truly between a rock and a hard place, belong to the most ruthless man in the galaxy or die. 

“What’s it gon be?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, sorry, sorry for the cliff hanger hehe I ran out of ideas to write the next chapter but I promise it’s coming. Maybe not this week, maybe some time next week? Thanks for the understanding my space cadets. 🌟


End file.
